The Shapeshifter
by JackFrost23
Summary: There is another Foothold situation at the SGC and this time around there are no aliens. When Daniel Jackson is discovered tied up, gagged, and beaten in his own office, by Dr. Janet Frasier. The rest of Summary is inside. Rated T for Safe keeping
1. Shape Shifters

_There is another Foothold situation at the SGC and this time around there are no aliens._

_When Daniel Jackson is discovered tied up, gagged, and beaten in his own office, by Dr. Janet Frasier, General Hammond demands that Dr. Jackson is to be placed in a holding cell, until SG-1 and "Daniel Jackson" return from their mission._

_The Winchester Brothers had finished their Shapeshifter gig, when they get a call from a buddy of their dads (Jack O'Neill) saying that a man he worked with was acting stranger than normal and that there was a pile of guts found in the man's office.  
_

Disclaimer: I own nobody but the ShapeShifter.

* * *

Information that is necessary to know for this story.

_Info about ShapeShifters or Skin-Walkers:_

_**Skin-Walkers-** In Native American and Norse legend, a skin-walker is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into any animal he or she desires. Similar creatures can be found in numerous cultures' lores all over the world, closely related to beliefs in werewolves (also known as lycanthropes) and other "were" creatures (which can be described as therianthropes). The Mohawk Indian word "limikkin" is sometimes used to describe all skin-walkers. It is also known as the Yenaldooshi._

** *Supernatural's Shape shifter or Skin-Walker (TV Show that is on the CW) **is a shape shifter capable of transforming itself into anyone, taking on one's physical appearance and vocal patterns. . "It generates it's own skin. It can shape it to match someone else's features… you know, tall, short, or male." These shape shifters are also capable of taking on the memories of the body it shifts into, in a process that resembles the Vulcan Mind-Meld. In order for the shape shifter to shift from one person to the next it has to go through a painful process of shedding its own skin. The person that it shifts into can be alive or dead, there is no preference. "Kills them. Doesn't kill them. I don't think it really matters." Sometimes the shifter takes its victim to their underground lair such as the sewer systems. "They like to layer-up underground. Preferably the sewers." The only way to easily detect a shape shifter is by its laser eyes that appear off of a camera feed. "Same retinal reaction to video… eyes flare at the camera." "It's human, more or less… has human drives. In this case, it's money." Thus far, most shape shifters that have appeared have turned to a life of crime whether it be murdering young women or robbing banks to attain money. "This thing was born different, hideous and hated; until he learned to become someone else." "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing that kills em'." Shape shifting, also known as transformation and transmogrification, is a change in the form or shape of a person, especially a change from human form to animal form or a change in appearance from one person to another. "Every culture in the world has a shape shifter lore- legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Usually, the animal involved in the transformation is indigenous to or prevalent in the area from which the story derives. It is worthy to note that while the popular idea of a shape shifter is of a human being who turns into something else, there are numerous myths about animals that can transform themselves as well.

**Shape Shifting-** is a common theme in folklore, as well as in science fiction and fantasy. In its broadest sense, it is a change in the physical form or shape of a person or animal. Other terms include metamorphosis, morphing, transformation, or transmogrification.

* * *

*This is the Shapeshifter that I will be referring to through out the story.

The Shapeshifter in this story is from a different galaxy and planet that SG-1 had visited in the past. The team brought back the refugees to the SGC and didn't realize that they were missing a teenage "alien"

Also when the Shape shifter shifts in to anyone else, his or her name be _**in bold and in Italics **_

**Supernatural - Takes place during Seasons 1 and 2 and for SG-1 Season 3  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dr. Daniel Jackson was in his office getting ready for SG-1's recon mission to P2R-098, when he was attacked from behind.

He was forcefully pulled around to face his attacker. He was shocked to see that his attacker was a girl no older than maybe 15 or 16 years old.

Before he could say a word, the girl gagged him with a piece of his own clothing and then knocked him out.

When he came to, he was still in his office and saw that the girl was no longer in his office.

Where was she? He thought to himself.

"Hello Daniel" someone who sounded exactly like him said.

Some one came into the light.

He was looking at himself.

"Your me? How is that-" the real Daniel was cut off.

_**Daniel Jackson **_punched Daniel in the face. Daniel yelped loudly but the gag muffled his yelp. Blood gushed out of his nose .

_**Daniel Jackson **_tortured Daniel until it was time for him to go.

Before the shapeshifter left, he knocked Daniel out.


	2. The SGC and a Foothold

_There is another Foothold situation at the SGC and this time around there are no aliens._

_When Daniel Jackson is discovered tied up, gagged, and beaten in his own office, by Dr. Janet Frasier, General Hammond demands that Dr. Jackson is to be placed in a holding cell, until SG-1 and "Daniel Jackson" return from their mission._

_The Winchester Brothers had finished their Shape shifter gig, when they get a call from a buddy of their dads (Jack O'Neill) saying that a man he worked with was acting stranger than normal and that there was a pile of guts found in the man's office.  
_

Disclaimer: I own nobody but the Shape Shifter.

* * *

Information that is necessary to know for this story.

** *Supernatural's Shape shifter or Skin-Walker (TV Show that is on the CW) **is a shape shifter capable of transforming itself into anyone, taking on one's physical appearance and vocal patterns. . "It generates it's own skin. It can shape it to match someone else's features… you know, tall, short, or male." These shape shifters are also capable of taking on the memories of the body it shifts into, in a process that resembles the Vulcan Mind-Meld. In order for the shape shifter to shift from one person to the next it has to go through a painful process of shedding its own skin. The person that it shifts into can be alive or dead, there is no preference. "Kills them. Doesn't kill them. I don't think it really matters." Sometimes the shifter takes its victim to their underground lair such as the sewer systems. "They like to layer-up underground. Preferably the sewers." The only way to easily detect a shape shifter is by its laser eyes that appear off of a camera feed. "Same retinal reaction to video… eyes flare at the camera." "It's human, more or less… has human drives. In this case, it's money." Thus far, most shape shifters that have appeared have turned to a life of crime whether it be murdering young women or robbing banks to attain money. "This thing was born different, hideous and hated; until he learned to become someone else." "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing that kills em'." Shape shifting, also known as transformation and transmogrification, is a change in the form or shape of a person, especially a change from human form to animal form or a change in appearance from one person to another. "Every culture in the world has a shape shifter lore- legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Usually, the animal involved in the transformation is indigenous to or prevalent in the area from which the story derives. It is worthy to note that while the popular idea of a shape shifter is of a human being who turns into something else, there are numerous myths about animals that can transform themselves as well.

* * *

*This is the Shape shifter that I will be referring to through out the story.

The Shape shifter in this story is from a different galaxy and planet that SG-1 had visited in the past. The team brought back the refugees to the SGC and didn't realize that they were missing a teenage "alien"

I am not so sure how you can get to Colorado Springs from St. Louis with out taking a plane (Dean hates planes b/c he is afraid of Flying) so I made up the road routes starting with Route 65.

Also when the Shape shifter shifts in to anyone else, his or her name be _**in bold and in Italics **_

**Supernatural - Based off two episodes one episode in the first season and another episode in the second and for SG-1 Season 3  
**

* * *

The Shape Shifter Daniel will be called Daniel for the time being and the other Daniel will be called Dr. Jackson for the time being.

**C****hapter 2  
**

The first thing that Colonal Jack O'Neill of SG-1 noticed about**_ Daniel Jackson_** was that he was hesitating. Jack knew that his team member and friend would hesitate or question some of Jack's decisions. However this was different because it was a constant hesitation.

"Daniel are you ok?" Jack asked with concern for his friend.

"Uh,What? Oh yeah I'm good" _**Daniel Jackson **_said with a stutter.

Jack didn't like the answer Daniel had given him.

"That's it, Carter dial the gate, we are going home, Teal'c lets go!" Jack ordered.

* * *

Back at the SGC, Dr. Janet Frasier noticed a difference between the physical she had given Dr. Jackson when he had returned from Abydos the second time.

The physical that she had done on the Daniel Jackson that showed up in her office before he left for his mission, was different from her original file she had on Dr. Jackson. Now she was on her way to General Hammond's office to tell him what she had found. Just to make sure her suspicion about Daniel was true, she went to his office.

When she went into his office, she was horrified at what she saw.

There was a figure who she saw was a male, tied to a chair with his chin resting on his chest.

Janet went over to the man and lifted his head.

She freaked when she saw it was...

"DANIEL?" she said freaking out.

Dr. Jackson looked at her as she removed the gag.

"Janet, I know this gonna sound crazy, but did you just so happen to see uh um oh the hell, did you happen to see me?" he asked sounding a wee bit confused.

Janet stared at the man before her. There was no way that this man could be Dr. Jackson because he was on P2R-098 with SG-1.

She jammed the gag back in his mouth and then went over to the alarm and slammed down on it.

General Hammond was followed by security guards and a few marines.

"Whats going on Doc?" the confused General asked.

"Dunno sir but "Daniel" needs medical attention" Janet said.

"I agree but your check up will have to be done in a holding cell until SG-1 comes back from their mission. Take this man and put him in a holding cell" Hammond ordered.

The beaten man was released from the cords that tied him to the chair and was dragged to a holding cell. The gag was removed once more.

After awhile SG-1 returned.

Hammond stood at the foot of the ramp waiting.

"We think we might have another foothold situation people. You will be debriefed in 2 hours." General Hammond said.

SG-1 went their own ways.

Still suspicous of his friend's behavior, Jack followed Daniel.

* * *

Daniel went into Dr. Jackson's office and saw that the real Dr. Jackson was no longer where he had left ........well himself.

The Shape Shifter sneered and left Dr. Jackson's office.

The shifter walked right passed Jack's hiding spot. Jack had seen the man sneer evilly.

Jack walked into the office looking down at the floor.

The first thing he noticed was the mess at his feet.

He bent down, heard his knees complain, to take a closer look.

He struggled to keep the bile that had rushed into his throat down but lost the battle.

Jack's knees cracked as he got back onto his feet. Jack looked around the room for the phone.

The phone was under some papers. He picked up the phone and thought about who he was going to call.

He searched his brain for the phone number, he was given by a buddy of his a long time ago after Jack had saved his life.

It was cell phone number John Winchester had given Jack O'Neill.

He dialed the number and waited.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were panting when they reached Dean Winchester's 1967 Black Chevy Impala.

Sitting in their car, Dean started the vehicle and breathed, "We are so screwed"(1) as he heard the ringing of his cellphone.

_"What?" _Dean said into the phone as he pulled out of the parking lot. His brother and himself had just finished one hell of a gig that had left them impersonating two members of a SWAT team.

_"This Colonel Jack O'Neill, is this Dean Winchester? Your father gave me your number"_

Dean froze.

_"This is he. What is this all about sir?" _Dean asked

Jack knew that John had been in the Military but he didn't know that he had raised his kids to call any Military personel, sir.

_"The reason I am calling Dean is because I am concerned for my friend that I work with."_

Friend and concern in Dean's mind meant some thing was wrong.

_"Can you tell me what its wrong?"_

_"I can't tell you what its wrong because that's somewhat classifide but I can tell you what I found in his office. I found some one's outsides"_

Dean swore in the little Latin he knew.

_"Um Colonel, my brother and I don't have clearance but we need to get on your base. You see uh sir hold on a second sir-_ Dean paused and turned to his brother Sam.

"Should I tell him? He sounds like a friend of Dad's." Dean said.

"Sure" Sam said not really in the mood for caring.

_"Sorry about that sir, I had to ask my brother Sam about something. Anyway, you said you found someone's outsides in your friend's office? Well that is some one's skin sir. You might have a Shapeshifter on your base sir. " _Dean said.

Jack would have laughed at that but he knew that there were crazier things out in the universe and beyound then a Shapeshifter.

_"Dean I will talk to the General to see about a temporary Clearance for you and your brother. I will have to call you back though. Why don't we meet up some were in Colorado Springs?"_

_"We are sort of in St. Louis right now but will see you in about say 48 or something hours depending on traffic and what ever you do don't shoot the shifter or the person he pretending to be. Keep him or her in your sight at all times, sir" _

Dean and Jack talked for a little while longer before hanging up.

As they drove along route 65 towards Colorado Springs, Sam decided to say some thing to Dean about Jack O'Neill.

"Dean, Jack O'Neill is mentioned in Dad's Journal. Jack saved dad's life once, so I guess we owe him one." said Sam.

"Sam, I know ok so shut up."

"Dean, dad also mentioned a pattern in Colorado Springs too and its not Demonic" Sam continued.

Dean swore. Great he thought to himself, two gigs in one.

This was turning out to be one hell of a road trip.

* * *

Dr. Jackson swore up and down in all the languages he knew including Gao'uld as he answered question after question he was asked.

Jack knew when Dr. Jackson was lying to him but right now he wasn't quite sure. As for right now until the Winchesters could go over the security tape with the General and himself with an explanation besides the one that Carter had given them, Dr. Jackson was staying right where he was and that was in the brig.

"Where is the real Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

Dr. Jackson rolled his eyes and paced up and down in cell.

"Jack its me, Daniel Jackson, the other guy is wearing my own skin! The other guy is some type of skin-walker!"

Jack was developing a headache of some sort and decided to put the questioning on hold for the time being.

"Daniel, shut the hell up!" Jack ordered and stumped out of the room that held the jail cell.

This was gonna be one hell of a week.

He didn't know how right he was gonna be until the Winchesters arrived on base the next day.

* * *

The footnote:

(1) A line spoken in Supernatural Episode #12 Season 2 Night Shifter by Dean Winchester.


End file.
